1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to holography reproducing apparatuses and holography reproducing methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Various holography reproducing methods may be used to generate a hologram. For example, a holography reproducing method using a panel is widely used. In this method, Fresnel transformation is used to generate the hologram.
However, because a large amount of calculation is required when performing Fresnel transformation in the reproducing methods and apparatuses of the related art, it is difficult to generate and display images in real time. Therefore, in order to reproduce holography to display hologram images in real time, a holography reproducing apparatus that is capable of reducing the amount of calculation required when performing Fresnel transformation for holography reproduction is needed.